


Hunter

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Missing Scene, Obsession, Stalking, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Airachnid, Predaking. After all, she collected endangered species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Airachnid loved to watch Predaking hunt. The way his powerful form bent and the movement of the muscles could be seen upon his crimson copper frame. She secretly followed his every move with an all seeing gaze. She waited until the golden eyes of the beast narrowed, the claws sharpened, and the victim without a chance.

When the Decepticon femme saw the vicious snarl on Predaking’s mouth, she wanted nothing more than to kiss it, taste it, and see if it felt the way she imagined.

She took a deep venting exhale and tried to be patient. She knew that there will come a time when Predaking would be hers. The hunter may be the last of the Predacons, swore an oath to never fight unless in dire straits; but Airachnid didn’t want to fight. She wanted him to be a part of her collection, and she knew so many ways to give the beast pleasure and agony he might have never had before, the animal magnetism too good to pass up. After all, she collected endangered species… and when it came to this, she can turn into a hunter as well.

“Beware, my dearest prey,” Airachnid whispered with a voice as smooth as the energon she was sprawled in. “The hunt is on.”


End file.
